The Mystery of the Pants
by EvilMind
Summary: Why are all the Inuyasha guys taking off their pants?


I just want to remind you that this is two people writing these stories and it's an uncoordinated thing. Just… keep that in mind as your reading. I would write a sentence, then my friend would, so things are gonna seem really odd cause we kept trying to make each other think of an ending.  
  
~Put On Your Pants!~  
  
"Oh no… Not again," she mumbled to herself. "Does he have to do that?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her angrily. "Of course I do! Can you hand me my pants, Sango?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't want to get anywhere near you at the moment," Sango said to the hanyou.  
  
"Please don't do that in front of Shippo, Inuyasha," Kagome said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"AH! Stop it, Inuyasha!" Shippo covered his eyes.  
  
Miroku turned away from him in disgust. "Really, Inuyasha. Must you do something so vile?"  
  
"But… But I always do this with you guys around," he growled. "I can't do it alone!"  
  
"You what?!" they all yelled at the same time while glaring at Inuyasha, which made him sweatdrop.  
  
"You mean you haven't seen me do this yet?"  
  
They all scowled at him. "Obviously not!"  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Oops…"  
  
Shippo walked up to Inuyasha and jumped on his shoulder. "Can I try too?" he asked, not afraid anymore.  
  
"Of course you can't!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're way too small!"  
  
Shippo pouted. "No! I'm not too small!" Shippo took off his pants and tried to copy how he saw the Inu-youkai do it.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong you stupid pup! You have to do it like this!" Inuyasha said and demonstrated for him.  
  
"Oh, I see now. Like this?" Shippo tried for himself and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Stop it! You two are so immature!" She frowned. "That is NOT used to do that!" She saw Miroku shrug and remove his pants as well, to join in the fun. "Miroku?! What are you doing?!"  
  
"This is fun, Lady Kagome! Why don't you and Sango join in?"  
  
Kagome clutched onto her skirt. "No way!"  
  
Just then, Naraku arrived at the scene. "Give me your Shikon shards!" He blinked and looked at what everyone was doing. "What are you doing? This looks oddly entertaining."  
  
Shippo giggled. "Join us then! We can be enemies when there's nothing better to do!"  
  
Naraku removed his pants from under his baboon pelt and joined everyone.  
  
A few minutes after Naraku joined the group, someone could be heard approaching. Kouga appeared and started to yell. "Naraku you bastard! You're going to pay for what your offspring did!" He then noticed the pant less group. "Hey dog-turd, what do you think you are doing? And in front of my woman!"  
  
"Either shut up and go away or join us!" Inuyasha said to the wolf-youkai.  
  
"Well…" He glanced at Kagome, then back at the men. "It does kind of look like fun… Sure, I'll join!" he said and joined the group.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "Kouga-kun!"  
  
He smiled sweetly at her. "Why don't you take off that pretty little skirt of yours and join us. I'll even help you through it if you want."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down from the trees into the middle of the group. "What in the seven hells are all of you guys doing?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed happily. "Join us brother!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and removed his pants as well. "You know… This is making the whole area around here smell REALLY good."  
  
This made every one of the guys sniff the air. "Feh… I guess you're right."  
  
During this whole scene, the two women just stood there in shock. Sango's jaw dropped as she stared at the men. Kagome, on the other hand, was starting to get really angry.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled, which made him look up.  
  
"What do you want, wench? If you're not going to help me, then don't bug me!"  
  
"Urgh… You DON'T use shampoo to wash your pants!!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
We wanted to make it something really dirty but we decided not to. You can e-mail us at EvilMind666@hotmail.com to tell us how dumb we are or to say you like the story. I can also be IMed at PeepFreakinFrick. Well, bai! 


End file.
